El fútbol ha sido robado
by Hugo365
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a Inazuma con la intención de unirse al club de fútbol Raimon pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con que el club de fútbol no tiene miembros actualmente, ¿que es lo que ha pasado? Se necesitan OC's (ficha dentro).
1. Llegada

Hola chicos y chicas ¿cómo han estado?

Aquí me tienen una vez más con un nuevo proyecto de fic, en este si necesitare mucho de sus opiniones en especial de los que ya tengan más experiencia en este campo así que les pido que me dejen sus criticas como PM o como review como más les guste es igual para mí. Bueno en este fic me centrare bastante en los OC's sé que a algunos esto no les gusta pero la verdad para que esta historia pueda fluir es necesario que sea de esta manera bueno sin más comienzo.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5 solo me pertenece mi OC.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

**Capítulo 1: Llegada.**

Era un día de invierno en la ciudad Inazuma el sol apenas comenzaba a salir cuando un joven recién llegaba listo para comenzar una nueva vida tras dejar atrás aquel lugar en el que había vivido toda su vida.

El enigmático joven se dirigía hacia el instituto Raimon y cuando hubo llegado se dispuso a entrar. Al entrar se dirigió hacia la dirección para realizar el papeleo que le faltaba.

-Hola, buenos días vengo a realizar un trámite de transferencia.- dijo un joven bastante alto con el pelo hasta el hombro de color azul, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca.

-Claro joven, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto la secretaria amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Kazuki Midarezaki.- respondió el joven de la misma manera.

-¿Midarezaki?, muy bien aquí estas registrado así que vienes de España.- dijo la secretaria con curiosidad.

-Si así es justamente hoy llegue.- continuo el joven Midarezaki.

-Toma asiento por favor esto tomara unos minutos.- hablo la secretaria mientras señalaba un sillón cerca del peli-azul.

-Muchas gracias.- finalizo Kazuki mientras se acercaba al sillón.

-Y dime ¿Cómo es la vida por allá?- pregunto la secretaria.

-Pues es bastante interesante, ahí la gente es muy amable y el futbol es el deporte más querido.- contesto el joven animado.

-¿Fútbol? ¿Cómo se juega ese deporte?- continuo interrogando la mujer intrigada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No conoce el fútbol?- exclamo Kazuki sorprendido.

-Bueno tal vez puede ser que yo no soy muy afecta a los deportes, disculpa.- agrego la secretaria mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía.

-Tal vez sea eso.- continuo Kazuki riendo también.

-Bueno ya está con esto ya te puedes presentar a clases.- finalizo la secretaria mientras le entregaba un papel.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo el joven mientras tomaba el papel y se disponía a retirarse.

-De nada y espero que más adelante me puedas contar más sobre España.- continuo la secretaria.

-Claro, con mucho gusto.- respondió el peli-azul mientras salía de la habitación.

Así el joven Midarezaki fijo rumbo hacia las aulas.

Al poco rato ya estaba frente a la puerta de su salón, así que sin más toco la puerta. Una profesora de pelo azul fue la que le abrió la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?- cuestiono la profesora.

-Buenos días sensei, me presento mi nombre es Kazuki Midarezaki y soy recién transferido acabo de llegar hace un momento.- hablo el joven mientras le entregaba el papel a la profesora.

La profesora tomo el papel y lo leyó.

-Joven Midarezaki, mucho gusto en conocerte yo soy la profesora Haruna Otonashi.- se presentó la peli-azul alegre.

-Un placer Otonashi sensei.- agrego Kazuki.

Sin más el joven entro al salón y tomo un lugar al fondo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y llego la hora del receso.

-Bueno creo ahora que tengo tiempo debería ir a unirme al club de fútbol.- susurro el peli-azul para sí mismo y se dispuso a ir hacia las oficinas nuevamente.

Al llegar a las oficinas lo primero que hizo fue preguntar en donde estaba el club de fútbol y con la información que recibió se dirigió hacia el edificio de futbol.

-Vaya hermoso edificio, aquí les debe gustar mucho el fútbol.- exclamo Kazuki animado tras lo cual entro.

Al entrar se dispuso a buscar a alguien con quien registrarse para entrar al club.

Tras caminar unos segundos se encontró con una chica de cabello azul a la que se dispuso a hablar.

-Hola amiga, disculpa por molestar soy Kazuki Midarezaki me transferí hoy.- dijo el joven amablemente.

-Mucho gusto Kazuki yo soy Sorano Aoi encantada de conocerte.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente un placer, ahora te quisiera hacer una pregunta. ¿Dónde me uno al club de fútbol?- pregunto Kazuki a la peli-azul.

-Te quieres unir al club de fútbol, vaya serás el primero en mucho tiempo.- respondió la chica un poco triste.

-¿El primero? Yo pensaba que el club de fútbol del Raimon era muy conocido y que tenía muchos miembros.- agrego Kazuki confundido.

-Así solía ser pero hace unos meses algo paso y los miembros comenzaron a dejar el club, incluso Tenma.- contesto la chica evidentemente triste.

-¿Tenma? ¿Matsukaze Tenma?- cuestiono Kazuki confundido.

-Si Matsukaze Tenma él amaba el fútbol él y todos los demás miembros del Raimon algo extraño debe haber pasado porque de un día para el otro todos los chicos comenzaron a abandonar el club.- continuo Aoi

-Bueno no te preocupes Aoi-chan solo debemos volver a mostrarles lo increíble que es el fútbol y ten por seguro que regresaran.- contesto Kazuki despreocupado.

-Disculpa me estoy tomando muchas confianzas y apenas nos conocemos Sorano-san.- agrego el joven apenado.

-No te preocupes Midarezaki-kun, bueno te registrare en el club y espero que volvamos a ser el de antes.- dijo una Aoi aun afligida.

Aoi y Kazuki se dirigieron a donde Aoi se dispuso a registrar los datos del peli-azul.

-¿Kazuki Midarezaki verdad?- pregunto la chica para confirmar.

-Si así es.- contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

-Y dime Midarezaki-kun ¿Cuál es tu posición?- pregunto Aoi aun con la hoja de registro en la mano.

-Yo soy mediocampista.- dijo Kazuki un tanto distraído

-Muy bien y ¿tu edad?- continuo cuestionando la chica del cabello azul.

-Tengo 15 años.- dijo el peli-azul aun sin prestar mucha atención.

Aoi anoto unas cuantas cosas más y tras unos pocos minutos termino.

-Bueno Midarezaki-kun con esto ya formas parte oficialmente del club del fútbol del Raimon.

-Muchas gracias Sorano-san, bueno supongo que te veré en las practicas, bueno cuando tengamos miembros suficientes.- comento el joven despreocupado.

-Por supuesto nos vemos pronto.- se despidió la peli-azul amablemente.

El resto del día transcurrió igual Kazuki tomo el resto de sus clases conoció a algunos de sus compañeros como Seto Midori una chica que le pareció un tanto agresiva pero a pesar de todo le agrado, también conoció a al mismo Matsukaze Tenma pero le fue bastante indiferente al chico nuevo.

Así termino su día escolar y sin más el joven Kazuki se dirigió a la casa donde se encontraba viviendo.

-Bueno supongo que visitar aquel lugar no hará daño- se dijo Kazuki para sí mismo mientras cambiaba de rumbo.

El peli-azul se desvió hacia la torre de metal pues él había escuchado que desde ahí había una muy buena vista de la ciudad. Al llegar confirmo lo que le habían dicho y se quedó embobado con el paisaje un buen rato hasta que anocheció, se dispuso a retirarse hacia su vivienda.

El joven caminaba por pequeñas calles sin prisa pues no había nadie que lo estuviera esperando.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar a su casa escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás.

-Ah ¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto Kazuki al ver a alguien con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Kazuki Midarezaki, por tu bien debes olvidar el fútbol.- contesto el desconocido.

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidar el fútbol? Dame una buena razón para hacer eso.- continuo el peli-azul confundido.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones.- contesto el joven desconocido mientras se acercaba a Kazuki con un dispositivo desconocido.

Kazuki quería alejarse pero por alguna razón sus piernas no le respondían y era inútil el intentar moverse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?- pregunto Kazuki molesto.

-Por el bien del futuro tú olvidaras todo lo que sabes del fútbol.- agrego el desconocido.

-Yo jamás olvidare el fútbol.- continuo Kazuki con dificultad.

El desconocido cada vez estaba más cerca y Kazuki cada vez se sentía más extraño.

-Olvidaras el fútbol y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.- sentencio el encapuchado.

Cuando todo parecía perdido de la nada un balón golpeo la mano del desconocido mandando el dispositivo al suelo en el proceso.

-No dejare que dañes a nadie más.- advirtió una voz justo arriba de los dos.

El chico que acaba de salvar a Kazuki salto poniéndose al nivel de los dos justo en medio de Kazuki y del desconocido.

-Vamos atrévete a intentar algo, que yo sin duda te detendré.- dijo un chico con cabello verde claro.

-Esto es una adversidad que no me esperaba, por ahora me retirare pero recuerden esto. El fútbol desaparecerá así quieran o no.- finalizo el desconocido tras lo cual desapareció.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el chico a Kazuki.

-Si estoy bien muchas gracias.- respondió el peli-azul un poco confundido.

-Qué bueno, llegue a tiempo.- continuo el peli-verde aliviado.

-Mucho gusto soy Fei Lune.- se presentó el peli-verde con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente yo soy Kazuki Midarezaki.- agrego Kazuki aun confundido.

¿Pero quién era el y que trataba de hacer?- hablo el peli-azul.

-Bueno veras Kazuki tal vez esto te parezca difícil de creer pero yo vengo del futuro.- contesto el joven Lune seriamente.

-Aunque ellos vienen de incluso un futuro más alejado que el mío.- continuo el chico amablemente.

-¿Del futuro? ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?- dijo Kazuki sorprendido.

-No, no estoy bromeando, dime ¿no te parece extraño que el Raimon no tenga miembros en el club de fútbol?- cuestiono Fei.

-Bueno si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que vengas del futuro?- siguió con su cuestionario el joven Kazuki.

-Bueno Kazuki te explicare ellos son una organización que se hacer llamar "Shadow Génesis" y lo único que sabemos de ellos es que su líder se llama Yusei y que su objetivo actual es borrar el fútbol por razones aún desconocidas para nosotros.- explico el peli-verde.

-¿Quieren borrar el fútbol? Bueno sean del futuro, del pasado o del presente no dejare que hagan tal cosa.- exclamo Kazuki seguro.

-Bien así me gusta, ¿entonces cooperaras conmigo?- pregunto Fei mientras le extendía la mano al joven peli-azul.

-Pero por supuesto que te ayudare, si tú quieres proteger el fútbol cuenta conmigo.- confirmo Kazuki mientras le deba la mano a Fei.

-Bien pues entonces vámonos.- agrego mientras le hacía un gesto a Kazuki para que lo siguiera.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

Bueno hasta aquí la introducción a este nuevo fic, tal vez este primer capítulo se parezca demasiado al primer capítulo de Chrono Stone pero prometo que la historia dará un giro bastante interesante.

El Raimon tendrá nuevos aliados así como otros que volverán, por supuesto si hay aliados habrá también nuevos rivales.

Bueno ahora lo importante necesito OC's por ahora necesitare 6 así que aquí les dejo la ficha.

Nombre:

Sexo: (necesito ya solo chicos, si no solo Fei y mi OC serán los únicos miembros masculinos del Raimon xDD espero entiendan.)

Edad:

Apariencia: ( + ropa de calle o uniforme).

Personalidad:

Cualidades: (por favor que sea algo realista.)

Defectos: (si hay cualidades debe haber defectos.)

Habilidades: (como futbolista.)

Defectos: (lo mismo de arriba.)

Posición(es): (portero no.)

Hissatsu: (máximo 5)

Keshin: (+ apariencia cuando sea keshin armed)

Dorsal o número: (17, 11, 8, 10, 1 ya tomados.)

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones ya que la verdad en este fic si necesitare critica o consejos xD.

Bueno pasen a dejar su Oc y pronto subo conti. (si es que gusto la idea).


	2. Rechazo

Hola chicos yo una vez más con la continuación de este fic. Bueno ya he recibido varios OC's y les pido a los que van a mandar el suyo que de preferencia sea de sexo masculino ya tengo demasiados OC's de sexo femenino. Y para los que esperan ver a su OC en este capítulo pues tendrán que esperar más puesto que apenas los comenzare a presentar en el capítulo siguiente y no a todos de un golpe.

Y bueno para los que leen mi otro fic no se preocupen el capítulo 9 ya está listo solo los quiero tener en suspenso un poco más de tiempo xDD.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5, solo me pertenece mi OC.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

**Capítulo 2: Rechazo.**

El joven Midarezaki vio que Fei le indico que lo siguiera lo cual el hizo sin dudar. Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa que cualquiera diría que estaba abandonada al entrar Kazuki se llevó una sorpresa puesto que el interior era completamente distinto a lo que el exterior aparentaba.

El lugar estaba en perfectas condiciones con grandes computadoras y luces, pero las maquinas no parecían de esta época.

-Bien hemos llegado a mi escondite secreto, a partir de este momento me gustaría que lo consideras como tu escondite también Kazuki-kun.- hablo alegremente el joven Lune.

-Vaya este lugar es impresionante, no esperaba ver algo así Lune-san.- contesto Kazuki mientras miraba todo el lugar.

-Llámame Fei y bueno si, lo arregle de esta manera para que por fuera no llamara la atención pero bueno ese no es el asunto importante.- continuo Fei

Kazuki iba a decir algo cuando una puerta a su lado izquierdo se abrió y una chica de cabello verde azulado salía de ella con evidente interés en el joven Midarezaki.

-Fei veo que has vuelto y que traes a un amigo contigo.- dijo la chica con curiosidad en su voz.

-Si he vuelto, déjenme presentarlos. Beta él es Kazuki Midarezaki, Kazuki ella es Beta viene del futuro conmigo.- agrego Fei despreocupado.

-Bueno no quiero ser grosera pero ¿para que lo trajiste aquí?- pregunto la chica.

-La cuestión es que él es único miembro del club de fútbol del Raimon.- contesto Fei con tranquilidad.

Kazuki solo observaba a los chicos sin decir ni una palabra, pero más que nada él se preguntaba que podrían hacer para evitar que el fútbol desapareciera.

-Bueno Kazuki es un gusto el conocerte, discúlpame por decirlo hasta ahora.- dijo la chica mientras le ofrecía la mano al joven peli-azul.

-Igualmente.- respondió Kazuki mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-Disculpa Fei pero aun no me has dicho como haremos para evitar que estos chicos borren el fútbol.- comento Kazuki intrigado.

-Bueno primero que nada necesitaremos la ayuda de Tenma.- contesto el chico con seguridad.

-Bueno puede que eso sea un tanto difícil.- agrego el joven Midarezaki.

-¿Difícil? ¿Por qué dices eso Kazuki-kun?- pregunto Fei preocupado.

-Bueno si lo que me conto Aoi es verdad Tenma ama el fútbol y es difícil que lo dejara, supongo que esos chicos tienen algo que ver pero Tenma parece que no tiene intención de volver a jugar fútbol.- continuo Kazuki.

-Yo sé que Tenma ama el fútbol, sé que él nos ayudara a protegerlo. Ya pasamos por mucho juntos yo lo traicione incluso y el confió en mí y me ayudo a salir del agujero en el que estaba metido.- dijo Fei con seguridad.

-Bien Fei si tú crees en el yo creeré en él, sé que juntos protegeremos el fútbol.- dijo Kazuki mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro al joven Lune.

-Bueno Kazuki por ahora debemos descansar mañana iremos al Raimon para recuperar a Tenma.- dijo Fei.

-Bien entonces me retiro.- dijo Kazuki despreocupado.

-Kazuki lo siento pero si te traje aquí es porque sé que aquí estarás seguro, por ahora será conveniente que duermas aquí.- dijo el peli-verde seriamente.

-Comprendo, pero ¿en dónde dormiré?- cuestiono el peli-azul.

-Fácil puedes dormir en mi cuarto yo dormiré en el sofá.- dijo Fei alegremente.

-No Fei no te molestes, yo me quedare en el sofá.- negó Kazuki.

-No es ninguna molestia, además solo será mientras te adaptamos una habitación.- insistió el peli-verde.

-Bueno pero solo por esta noche no quiero ser una molestia, cambiando de tema iré a practicar un poco antes de dormir.- dijo Kazuki.

-Bien Kazuki aquí tenemos en donde practicar solo abre la puerta de la derecha y baja las escaleras.- Dijo Fei mientras señalaba la puerta.

-Bueno supongo que nos veremos en la mañana.- finalizo Kazuki mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El joven Kazuki bajo donde le habían indicado y se sorprendió que abajo había una cancha entera.

Así se dispuso a comenzar a practicar, tomo el balón y comenzó a driblar de una portería a la otra, después comenzó a zigzaguear por la cancha tratando de retener el balón de la mejor manera posible.

-Me parece que esta es una buena oportunidad para practicar mi hissatsu.- dijo Kazuki para sí mismo.

Kazuki siguió con el balón en los pies cuando de pronto dio un salto alzando el balón consigo, pateándolo de una forma parecida a una chilena, el balón iba seguido de un aura roja pero la perdió antes de llegar a la portería.

-Aún falta algo, ¿pero qué es?- dijo Kazuki frustrado.

-Me parece que yo te puedo ayudar con eso.- dijo una chica a la orilla de la cancha.

-Beta, pensé que estarías durmiendo,- dijo el peli-azul a la chica.

-Esos eran mis planes pero me pareció interesante ver que podrías hacer en la cancha.- contesto Beta amablemente.

-No logro entender porque no logro perfeccionar esta técnica aun, no sé qué pueda faltar.- continuo Kazuki contrariado.

-Creo que el error está en el momento en el que pateas el balón, intenta pateándolo unos segundos después y un poco más a la izquierda.- agrego Beta al comentario de Kazuki.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo.- dijo Kazuki resignado.

Así Kazuki intento de nuevo siguiendo las instrucciones que acaba de recibir, y se sorprendió al ver que la técnica finalizo con éxito incrustándose en las redes de la portería.

-Felicidades veo que lo conseguiste.- comento Beta al ver aquello.

-Así es lo conseguí muchas gracias.- respondió Kazuki entusiasmado.

-Pero dime, ¿Cómo detectaste tan rápido mi error?- agrego el chico intrigado.

-Digamos que tengo una técnica parecida.- dijo Beta despreocupada.

-Ya veo.- finalizo Kazuki aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Sin más Kazuki siguió con su práctica intentando algunas veces más su técnica teniendo éxito cada vez que lo intentaba. Por su parte Beta aún continuaba observándolo desde la orilla del campo.

-Bueno Kazuki-kun veo que ya dominas esa hissatsu sin problemas, dime ¿qué te parecería un pequeño duelo contra mí?- hablo Beta hacia el peli-azul.

-Por mi encantado.- respondió Kazuki rápidamente.

-Bien entonces empecemos.- dijo Beta mientras se acercaba al centro de la cancha.

-Ganara el primero que pueda meter un gol.- continuo Beta mientras tomaba el balón.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- respondió Kazuki mientras se colocaba frente a la chica.

Así los jóvenes comenzaron su desafío con el balón en los pies de Beta, para comenzar Beta intento driblar hacia el lado derecho pero Kazuki rápidamente le bloqueo el paso, con la ruta bloqueada la chica le dio la espalda a Kazuki y comenzó a correr hacia la meta contraria seguida muy de cerca por el peli-azul. Kazuki logro alcanzar a la chica y se lanzó en una barrida que mando el balón lejos, él se levantó rápidamente y recupero la posesión igualmente seguido por Beta.

-Vaya Kazuki no esperaba que pudieras alcanzar mi velocidad.- hablo Beta tranquilamente.

-Pero mi velocidad no es lo único que tengo.- dijo la chica en un tono mucho más agresivo.

**-¡KOKUU NO MEGAMI ATHENA! ¡ARMED!- **exclamo invocando a su avatar que inmediatamente se fusiono con ella otorgándole una armadura blanca.

Inmediatamente alcanzo a Kazuki robándole el balón fácilmente.

**-SHOOT COMMAND 07- **exclamo nuevamente la chica tras lo cual mando el balón al aire, siendo perseguido inmediatamente por ella, tras esto el balón se dividió en dos uno con aura azul y el otro con aura rojo e inmediatamente pateo ambos balones que volvieron a ser uno tras ser pateados por la chica terminando en el fondo de las redes.

-Increíble Beta, yo aún no puedo invocar un avatar y tú puedes usar el modo armadura.- dijo Kazuki sorprendido.

-No te preocupes Kazuki si practicas los suficiente pronto podrás usar incluso el modo armadura.- respondió la chica amablemente.

-Bueno pues creo que ya es un poco tarde ahora sí creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.- dijo el chico.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno vámonos.- respondió la chica dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Bueno Beta muchas gracias por tus consejos y espero que me des la revancha pronto.- hablo Kazuki animado.

Sin más Beta le mostro a Kazuki la habitación en la que dormiría aquella noche y se dirigió ella a la suya.

-Muchas gracias por todo, que tengas una buena noche.- dijo Kazuki.

-De nada e igualmente.- contesto la chica.

Kazuki se dirigió hacia la cama y se recostó el entrenamiento lo dejo agotado así que se durmió casi instantáneamente.

Al día siguiente Kazuki se levantó temprano y se fijó rumbo hacia la sala para buscar a Fei.

-Buenos días Fei-kun.- saludo Kazuki amablemente.

-Buenos días Kazuki-kun, veo que te levantaste temprano.- contesto Fei animado.

Los chicos tuvieron un rápido desayuno que Beta les preparo y se prepararon para ir ambos al Raimon en busca de recuperar al capitán del club de fútbol.

-Bueno pues nos veremos más tarde, espero no te aburras mucho sola.- dijo Fei dirigiéndose a Beta.

-Claro y no te preocupes me las arreglare para no aburrirme, cuídense mucho los dos.- dijo la chica resignada a quedarse.

-Bueno hasta más tarde.- dijeron Kazuki y Fei al unísono.

Varios minutos pasaron y los chicos continuaron caminando cuando estaban por medio camino Kazuki rompió el silencio.

-Beta es bastante agradable y todo pero hay un detalle que si debo comentar.- dijo Kazuki lentamente.

-¿Detalle?, ¿Cuál es?- cuestiono el chico del futuro.

-Bueno espero que esto no sea motivo de discusión entre nosotros pero francamente…- Kazuki dudo de decir lo último.

-Vamos Kazuki no me tengas con la duda y habla.- dijo Fei impaciente.

-La verdad es que cocina muy mal.- dijo Kazuki seriamente.

Al oír esto el joven Lune cayó al suelo no pudiendo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Eso era lo que te molestaba de ella, bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Fei levantándose aun riendo sin parar.

-Pero ya en serio no te recomiendo nunca decir eso en frente de ella o definitivamente te arrepentirás.- finalizo Fei.

-Ehh claro.- contesto el peli-azul sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

Tras unos minutos ya se encontraban en la puerta de entrada al salón de clases en el que Kazuki y Tenma tomaban clases dispuestos ambos a recuperar al capitán del Raimon.

-Bueno Kazuki aquí vamos, yo hablare primero puesto que Tenma me conoce y es más factible que me haga caso a mi ¿no lo crees?- dijo Fei seguro.

-Claro la haremos a tu manera Fei-kun.- contesto Kazuki.

Así el joven peli-verde se acercó a Tenma dispuesto a hablar con él, para que volviera a ser el cabeza de balón que siempre había sido.

-Buenos días Tenma-kun, ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?- pregunto Fei amablemente.

-Buenos días me encuentro muy bien, pero dime ¿tú eres?- cuestiono Tenma.

-Como que quien soy, soy Fei Lune tu y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo.- dijo Fei confundido.

-Debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona yo nunca te he visto en mi vida.- respondió el castaño inmediatamente.

-Y si te estoy confundiendo, ¿dime como es que sabía tu nombre?- respondió Fei un tanto frustrado.

-Pues no lo se te lo habrá dicho alguien más porque yo no te conozco.- reitero Tenma.

Con esto Fei se alejó volviendo a donde había dejado a Kazuki para contarle lo sucedido.

-Kazuki tienes razón ellos deben haber hecho algo con Tenma él está seguro de que hoy es la primera vez que me ve.- hablo Fei preocupado.

Bueno Fei sé que en el fondo él te reconoce creo que si lo invitas a jugar fútbol el aceptara y recordara todo, en especial si juega contigo.- sugirió el peli-azul.

-Bueno supongo que no se pierda nada si lo intento.- contesto Fei e inmediatamente se fue a donde Tenma.

Al estar cerca de el dudo por un momento pero recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos así que decidió que recuperaría a Tenma a cualquier costo.

-Tenma-kun solo una última cosa.- le dijo Fei al castaño.

-Ahh tu otra vez, bueno dime que es lo que quieres.- pregunto Tenma sin prestarle demasiada atención al peli-verde.

-Tenma juguemos fútbol.- propuso Fei animado.

-¿Fútbol? No lo creo.- respondió Tenma sin dudar.

-Vamos si accedes te dejare de molestar, anda vamos será rápido.- Insistió el joven peli-verde.

-Ya te dije que no, ahora si me disculpas la clase está por comenzar.- dijo Tenma tras lo cual le dio la espalda a Fei.

Así Kazuki y Fei se dirigieron al club de fútbol tendrían que pensar en algo más si querían convencer al castaño de jugar un partido con ellos.

Una vez en los vestidores cada quien tomo asiento en una banca distinta.

-Como tú has dicho será bastante difícil convencerlo.- comento Fei decaído.

-Bueno el hecho de que sea difícil lo hace aún más interesante solo debemos insistir estoy seguro de que en algún momento accederá.- respondió Kazuki a su nuevo amigo.

-Tal vez tengas ra...- Fei no puedo terminar su frase puesto que alguien entro a los vestidores en ese momento.

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la puerta para enterarse de quien había llegado al club. Al momento vieron que entro una chica peli-azul que no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver a Fei.

-¡FEI-KUN!- exclamo la chica mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar al aludido.

-Ah, hola Aoi ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Fei correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bueno últimamente las cosas en el club no van muy bien pero el verte ha sido una sorpresa bastante agradable.- respondió Aoi sin soltar al chico.

-Sí, estoy enterado de todo lo que ha pasado en el club, de hecho ese es el motivo de mi visita.- agrego el peli-verde.

Tras oír esto Aoi finalmente libero al joven Lune de su agarre e inmediatamente su cara cambio de tristeza a alegría.

-¿En serio?, no sabes cuánto me alegra siendo tú sé que recuperaras a todos los chicos del Raimon.- dijo Aoi eufórica.

-Ah, lo siento Kazuki no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí discúlpame por ser tan descortés.- hablo la peli-azul cuando se percató de la presencia del chico.

-No te preocupes Sorano-san, entiendo que ver a Fei te haya alegrado.- dijo Kazuki amablemente.

-Puedes llamarme Aoi, por cierto ya tengo listo tu uniforme.- dijo la chica animada.

-¿En serio?, ¿puedo verlo?- pregunto Kazuki ansioso.

-Claro enseguida te lo traigo.- respondió Aoi.

-Que rápido ya estoy emocionado, pronto podre ponerme el uniforme del Raimon.- dijo Kazuki con dificultad.

Al poco Rato Aoi regreso con un paquete blanco y se lo entrego al joven peli-azul.

-Aquí tienes Kazuki-kun, espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre.- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba el paquete.

-Por supuesto que puedes llamarme por mi nombre Aoi no hay ningún problema,- afirmo Kazuki mientras tomaba el paquete con ansias.

Tras tomar el paquete Kazuki lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo y tomo su playera amarilla con detalles en azul desde el cuello hasta los hombros inmediatamente la volteo para ver cuál sería el dorsal que le habían asignado.

-Numero 17, increíble parece que le hubieran hecho a propósito este ha sido mi número favorito desde siempre.- agrego el peli-azul emocionado.

-Y aún hay algo más Kazuki-kun.- continuo Aoi.

-Toma.- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba una banda roja al joven Kazuki.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo capitán?, Aoi yo no puedo aceptar esto.- dijo el peli-azul.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono la chica intrigada.

-Por una muy buena razón el único capitán del Raimon es Tenma, y yo no descansare hasta que regrese.- respondió Kazuki seguro mientras le devolvía la banda a Aoi.

-Pero Tenma dejo el club me parece que sin intenciones de volver. Comento Aoi triste nuevamente.

-Pues Fei y yo no descansaremos hasta que vuelva, así que discúlpame no la puedo aceptar.- finalizo Kazuki poniendo la banda de vuelta en la mano de Aoi.

-Kazuki-kun, yo estoy de acuerdo con Aoi, mientras Tenma regresa el Raimon necesita un capitán y no hay más candidatos por ahora.- dijo Fei alegremente.

-Pero yo no puedo….- intento explicar Kazuki quien fue interrumpido cuando Aoi le volvió a entregar el brazalete.

-Kazuki por favor escúchame, yo sé que Tenma es el capitán del Raimon pero como dijo Fei ahora mismo no tenemos capitán y el club necesita uno.- contesto Aoi con una firme voz.

-Bueno por ahora lo aceptare pero en cuanto Tenma vuelva, definitivamente le devolver lo que le pertenece.- comento el peli-azul seguro.

-Eso me parece excelente.- finalizo Aoi contenta.

Así los tres se retiraron de los vestidores, Fei tenía un balón en la mano y buscaba a Tenma. Al encontrarlo inmediatamente le mando un pase al castaño quien lo bajo con el pecho de manera perfecta.

-Ves a ti te gusta el fútbol.- exclamo Fei a lo lejos.

-Otra vez tú ya te dije que no me molestes el fútbol es una pérdida de tiempo.- contesto Tenma molesto.

-Tú jamás dirías eso del fútbol. Vamos debes reaccionar recuerda.- insistió Fei.

-El fútbol es una etapa en mi vida la cual lamento, pero me he dado cuenta tiempo de que es algo innecesario.- hablo Tenma bastante irritado.

-Vamos reacciona tú no eres el Tenma que yo conozco.- aseguro Fei una vez más.

-Ya te lo he dicho hoy es la primera vez que nos vemos deja de hablar como si nos conociéramos.- contesto Tenma.

-Eso es lo que te han hecho creer pero tú y yo llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, somos amigos unidos por el fútbol.- dijo Fei con amabilidad.

-Ya te dije que yo no te conozco, así que deja de molestarme.- finalizo Tenma molesto tras lo cual pateo el balón con mucha fuerza dándole a Fei en el pecho mandándolo directo al suelo.

-¡FEI!- exclamaron Aoi y Kazuki al unísono.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo dos, bastante más largo que el primero.

En fin a partir del próximo capítulo empezaran a aparecer los OC's de los que tengo ficha, y además habrá el primer partido de fútbol de esta historia, ojo planeo que este fic sea bastante largo entre 40-50 capítulos así que algunos OC's pueden tardar en aparecer espero tengan paciencia.

Espero subir la continuación a más tardar el lunes pero no prometo nada bien puede ser antes o después.

Bueno pues hasta la próxima.


	3. Aliados - Reencuentro

Hola amigos ¿Cómo están?, que tal los trata la vida. Pues yo aquí actualizando otra vez este fic y la verdad creo que este capítulo estará bastante interesante. Sin tener nada que ver esto pero en fin no puedo evitar comentarlo pero si fuera por la mayoría de las escritoras de el 90% de los hombres serian gay.

Bueno me dejo de palabrerías y comienzo el capítulo.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece el OC de ZettaInverse. Solo me pertenece mi OC.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

**Capítulo 3: Aliados - Reencuentro.**

Un encapucha se dirigía hacia una puerta negra en su totalidad con un poco de lentitud, parecía que no quisiera llegar al siguiente cuarto.

Tras tomar su tiempo el hombre desconocido cruzo la puerta de la habitación llegando al centro poniéndose inmediatamente de rodillas.

-Yusei-sama, disculpe no pude completar la misión con éxito.- dijo el joven evidentemente nervioso.

-Vaya eso es muy malo, pero sobre todo para ti sabes bien que el fracaso no es una opción para nosotros.- dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

-Lo se Yusei-sama disculpe pero un miembro de Feida interfirió.- dijo el hombre con la cabeza baja.

-¿Feida? ¿Pensaba que esa organización había desaparecido tras el torneo Ragnarok?- continuo intrigado.

-Y dime ¿Quién fue el que interfirió?- cuestiono.

-Fei Lune es su nombre mi señor.- respondió rápidamente el encapuchado.

-Bien pronto le daremos el castigo que se merece, en cuanto a ti vete antes de cambie de parecer.- finalizo el desconocido.

-Muchas gracias Yusei-sama.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Así que Feida quiere interferir con mis planes, esto parece que será interesante.- dijo el hombre para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el Raimon el joven Fei aún se encontraba en el suelo tras recibir aquel balonazo por parte de Tenma.

-Fei ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Aoi angustiada.

-Si calma, solo fue el golpe.- contesto Fei mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Vamos dame la mano.- dijo Kazuki amablemente mientras le ofrecía la mano al peli-verde.

-Y tu Fei o como te llames si me vuelves a molestar no sé si te vaya tan bien como esta vez.- dijo Tenma aún molesto.

Al oír esto Aoi inmediatamente se acercó a Tenma y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo puso de rodillas.

-Como te atreves a hacerle esto a tus amigos.- exclamo Aoi molesta.

Tenma inmediatamente le dio la cara a Aoi evidentemente molesto e inmediatamente alzo la mano para devolverle la bofetada a la chica.

Viendo esto Aoi simplemente cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe.

-Como te atreves a tocarme.- dijo Tenma tras lo cual soltó la bofetada únicamente para ser detenido por Kazuki.

-Tenma yo no te conozco pero si se algo, seas quien seas no dejare que golpes a una chica. Y no sé cómo tienes el valor para siquiera levantarle la mano a una mujer.- hablo Kazuki molesto tras lo cual soltó la mano del castaño.

-Pues como les dije antes no se quienes sean ustedes, pero si me vuelven a molestar la próxima vez no te aseguro que todo termine tan bien.- concluyo Tenma mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Sin más Tenma comenzó a alejarse siendo visto de cerca por los chicos del club de fútbol.

-Tenma, no te preocupes yo te liberare de la prisión en la que te encuentras.- exclamo Fei.

Así Fei, Aoi y Kazuki se dirigieron otra vez al edificio de fútbol caminando despacio pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Fei ¿en realidad crees que Tenma pueda volver a ser el de antes?- pregunto Aoi con mucha preocupación.

-Claro él está ahí, sé que lo podremos hacer reaccionar todo saldrá bien de alguna forma.- contesto Fei seguro.

-Bueno pero ahora no contamos con él, ¿entonces qué haremos?- dijo Kazuki intrigado.

-Tienes razón aun necesitamos ayuda y se de alguien que seguramente hará que Tenma vuelva a entrar en razón.- continuo el peli-verde.

-Bueno mientras tanto Aoi, Kazuki vamos al escondite.- finalizo el chico.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del Raimon y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar que Fei había propuesto.

-¿En realidad este es tu escondite Fei-kun?- dijo Aoi intrigada.

-Tranquila Aoi se ve mejor por dentro de lo que se ve por fuera.- dijo Fei divertido.

Los jóvenes entraron en la casa y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la sala para discutir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Ah, Fei-kun, Kazuki-kun bienvenidos de nuevo.- dijo Beta alegremente.

-Beta, tiempo sin verte.- dijo Aoi a la chica.

-Vaya pero si es la pequeña manager del Raimon.- contesto Beta en su tono habitual.

-En efecto ha pasado un tiempo.- dijo Beta amablemente.

-Bueno espero que estén listos para viajar.- comento Fei naturalmente.

-Viajar ¿A dónde?- pregunto Kazuki con curiosidad.

-Bueno como actualmente no sabemos en donde se encuentra el entrenador Endou, iremos a buscarlo en un momento en el que sabemos que estará.- agrego el peli-verde despreocupado.

-Endou… Endou… ¿Endou Mamoru? ¿El que gano el FFI con Inazuma Japan?- continuo Kazuki sorprendido.

-Ese mismo, así que iremos por el al pasado.- dijo Fei seriamente.

-Increíble apenas puedo esperar.- continuo Kazuki emocionado.

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando por un rato de temas sin importancia contándole algunas cosas del pasado al nuevo. Tras unos minutos Fei saco un extraño dispositivo.

-Bien llego la hora vámonos.- comento Fei tras lo cual se puso de pie.

El grupo se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir tras Fei con rumbo a la cancha subterránea que tenía en el escondite.

En el centro de la cancha se encontraba la caravana Inazuma lista para partir.

-¿Wandaba en dónde estás?- exclamo Fei hacia donde se encontraba la caravana.

Tras esto un oso de color azul salió de atrás del transporte

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy no tienes que gritar tanto.- dijo el oso.

-¿El oso está hablando?- le pregunto Kazuki a Aoi.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES OSO!- grito Wandaba molesto.

-Soy el gran entrenador Clark Wonderbot- comento el oso de manera orgullosa.

-Claro, yo soy Kazuki Midarezaki.- dijo el peli-azul confundido.

-Wandaba ¿trajiste el artefacto verdad?- pregunto Fei con energía.

-Claro toda esta listo para irnos.- confirmo Wandaba.

Tras esto los chicos se dispusieron a abordar la caravana, listos para comenzar un nuevo viaje salvo Kazuki que aún no comprendía del todo bien la situación y en su cara se reflejaba ese sentimiento.

Cada uno tomo un asiento Fei se sentó a lado de Beta. Kazuki tomo un asiento junto a una ventana y Aoi tomo el asiento que había a su lado.

-Artefacto preparado, periodo del agujero de gusano confirmado. Salto en el tiempo en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…. ¡SALTO EN EL TIEMPO!- exclamo Wandaba mientras tiraba una palanca y la carava se movía.

Tras unos segundos el transporte entro en algo parecido a un túnel de varios colores, en el que pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

Kazuki iba pensativo tan solo mirando por una ventana se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, tan solo unos días antes él se encontraba jugando al fútbol tranquilo en España y ahora se encontraba viajando por el tiempo cosa que aún no le parecía creíble.

-Kazuki yo no te había dado las gracias por lo de hace rato.- dijo Aoi sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo habría hecho por cualquier persona.- respondió el chico distraído.

-Te veo raro, ¿te preocupa algo?- cuestiono la chica con interés.

-No… nada, solo que aún no me puedo creer por todo lo que estamos pasando.- respondió Kazuki.

Si te entiendo esto debe ser bastante extraño para ti.- continuo Aoi amablemente.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio.

A los pocos segundos la caravana salió de aquel túnel y llegaron a lo que parecía seguía siendo el mismo lugar de la ciudad Inazuma del que habían salido.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente y se colocaron frente a la entrada de la caravana.

-Oigan un momento estamos exactamente en el mismo lugar donde empezamos.- dijo Kazuki confundido.

-En el mismo lugar sí, pero no en el mismo momento.- respondió Fei seriamente.

-Bueno que estamos esperando hay que movernos.- exclamo Wandaba.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a caminar con rumbo hacia el instituto Raimon, al cual llegaron tras pocos minutos.

-Bien hemos llegado.- dijo Fei tranquilamente.

-Oigan ¿Qué le paso al edificio de fútbol?- pregunto Kazuki

-Kazuki ya te dije estamos en la ciudad Inazuma pero no estamos en el mismo periodo de tiempo, regresamos 11 años en el tiempo.- respondió el peli-verde alegremente.

-Vamos Kazuki-kun lo entenderás en un momento.- dijo Aoi e inmediatamente volvió a caminar.

Tras unos momentos llegaron a la cancha de futbol del instituto Raimon en donde encontraron al equipo practicando.

Así el grupo espero unos minutos mientras finalizaba la práctica, pasaron alrededor de 25 minutos antes de que el equipo acabara su práctica

Inmediatamente Fei se acercó a donde se encontraba el joven arquero del Raimon y se dispuso a hablar con él.

Buenos días Endou-san, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- dijo Fei al castaño.

-Me parece que te recuerdo de algún lugar, claro tu venias con ese chico Tenma ¿no es así?- respondió el castaño.

-Así es soy amigo de Tenma y lo que quiero hablar con usted tiene que ver con el.- respondió Fei seriamente.

-Bueno te escucho.- hablo el castaño con su forma habitual.

-Bueno mi nombre es Fei Lune por si no lo recuerda, y sobre le quiero hablar es sobre que el fútbol se encuentra en peligro una vez más.- continuo Fei en un tono serio.

-¿El fútbol se encuentra en peligro de nuevo? Pero dime que tengo que ver yo en todo esto.- pregunto Endou.

-Nosotros queríamos rescatar a Tenma quien ha sido manipulado y le han causado un odio hacia el fútbol de alguna manera. Y a causa de eso no hemos podido contar con él para salvar el fútbol y es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda para rescatar a Tenma.- dijo Fei viendo directamente a los ojos de Endou.

-Bien te creo, he visto en tus ojos y sé que no mientes pero dime ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?- continuo Endou con su cuestionario hacia Fei.

-Tal vez esto le parezca demasiado pero necesitamos que viaje al futuro con nosotros para hacer entrar a Tenma en razón.- contesto el peli-verde.

-Creo que entiendo la mayor parte de todo, pero dime ¿Por qué no buscaron a mi versión adulta en el futuro?- hablo Endou con curiosidad.

-Bueno la cuestión es que no sabemos en donde se encuentra usted en el futuro.- respondió Fei rápidamente.

-Ya veo, bueno está bien estoy dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes.- finalizo Endou seguro.

-Muchas gracias Endou-san, bueno cuando usted esté listo podremos partir.- hablo Fei alegre.

-Claro Fei, solo dame unos minutos y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.- respondió el portero alegremente.

Fei volvió a donde se encontraban sus amigos y les conto que Endou había accedido a ayudarlos.

Tras unos minutos Endou volvió a donde se encontraban Fei y los demás.

-Fei, chicos estoy listo ya podemos irnos.- dijo el portero eufórico.

-Bien Endou-san antes déjame presentarte a los demás.- hablo Fei naturalmente.

-Ella es Beta.- dijo Fei mientras señalaba a la peli-verde

-Es un placer.- agrego la chica mientras saludaba con la mano.

-Ella es Sorano Aoi una de las managers del Raimon.- continuo el chico del futuro.

-Mucho gusto entrena… quiero decir Endou-san.- hablo la chica amablemente.

-Y él es Kazuki Midarezaki miembro del club de fútbol del Raimon.- finalizo el chico de cabello verde.

-Es un placer conocerlo Endou-San.- comento el peli-azul amablemente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos jugar al fútbol.- dijo Endou con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Tras la presentación los chicos volvieron a la caravana y se volvieron a sentar de la misma manera exceptuando que Endou se colocó en un asiento en medio de las filas de Kazuki y Fei.

La caravana se elevó por los aires y entro de nuevo en un agujero de gusano. Paso poco tiempo antes de que una alarma comenzara a sonar y una iluminación roja invadiera el ambiente.

En un momento los chicos se encontraban en lo que parecía su época pero en un lugar desconocido. Sin más por hacer bajaron de la caravana para obtener un diagnóstico sobre si podrían moverse da ahí pronto.

-Bueno tal parece que estaremos aquí por un rato.- dijo Wandaba tras terminar de revisar el estado del vehículo.

-¿Pero dime que fue lo que fallo?- pregunto Fei un poco molesto.

-No lo sé, solo dame un poco de tiempo para que lo pueda revisar.- contesto el oso

-Miren no sé cuánto tardare pero ¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo mientras tanto?- continuo Wandaba mientras continuaba revisando la caravana.

-Bien excelente idea, vamos chicos.- exclamo Endou mientras salía del callejón en el que se encontraban.

-Bien volveremos en un rato.- confirmo el peli-verde que inmediatamente fue tras Endou.

El grupo camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegaron a algo que parecía ser el centro de Tokio.

-Bueno pues al parecer llegamos a Tokio, ahora solo nos falta saber la época. Pero no parece ser una muy alejada a la que queríamos llegar.- sugirió Fei.

-Pues supongo que bastara con ir a alguna plaza o almacén ahí generalmente tienen pantallas con la fecha y hora actuales.- dijo Kazuki tranquilamente.

Los jóvenes se dispusieron a ir hacia alguno de los lugares que había propuesto el joven Midarezaki solo tuvieron que preguntar a una persona y rápidamente supieron hacia donde debían ir.

-Así que esto es el futuro.- dijo Endou emocionado.

-Exactamente Endou-san pero no le debería impresionar tanto a fin de cuentas no es muy diferente a tu tiempo.- aclaro Beta.

-Bueno tienes ra…- Endou no pudo terminar de hablar pues escucharon que alguien gritaba cerca de ahí.

-Se escuchó muy cerca de aquí, vamos.- exclamo Endou al tiempo que corría hacia el origen del sonido.

El grupo rápidamente a donde se encontraron con un tipo encapuchado acorralando a alguien.

-Tsubaki Kotomine tu fútbol es una amenaza. Por esa razón será eliminado todo rastro del fútbol que pueda haber en ti.- dijo el encapuchado con un tono amenazante.

-¿Qué, yo no sé de qué están hablando? aléjense de mi.- respondió una chica de pelo purpura hasta el hombro bastante más alta que la chica promedio.

-¡Oigan ustedes dejen a esa chica en paz!- grito Endou a lo lejos.

-Vaya parece que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.- susurro el desconocido.

-Endou Mamoru tú y tus amigos serán eliminados en este momento.- dijo el encapuchado de forma segura.

-No entiendo bien de que están hablando pero yo no dejare que lastimen a nadie.- aseguro el castaño.

-Bueno Endou Mamoru los destruiremos con el fútbol que tanto aman, Tendremos una batalla mediante el fútbol.- dijo el desconocido confiado.

-Bien aceptamos su reto.- contesto el portero seguro.

-Estas serán las condiciones será un reto de 5 contra 5, ganara el primero que meterá un gol.- continuo el enigmático hombre.

El desconocido saco un extraño dispositivo que emitió un brillo que cegó a todos durante un momento, cuando recuperaron la visión se encontraban en un campo de fútbol.

En ese momento notaron que había 5 hombres encapuchados en frente de ellos.

-Bueno solo tenemos 4 jugadores pero no se preocupen puedo usar uno de mis duplis.- dijo Fei a su grupo.

-Esperen, yo puedo ser la quinta jugadora.- dijo una chica detrás de ellos.

-Ah tu eres la chica de aquel momento, yo soy Endou Mamoru.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-Yo… yo me llamo Tsubaki Kotomine.- dijo la chica evitando la mirada del joven arquero.

-Yo soy Kazuki Midarezaki, ¿Cuál es tu posición Tsubaki?- hablo el peli-azul gentilmente.

-Bueno yo soy mediocampista, pero si se llega a requerir también puedo subir a la delantera.- continuo la chica aun evitando la mirada de los dos chicos.

-Bien entonces esta será nuestra formación: Endou-san tú serás portero, Kazuki y yo jugaremos en el medio campo y finalmente Beta y Tsubaki serán nuestras delanteras.

-Qué bueno que tome esto.- dijo Fei para sí mismo mientras sacaba un control remoto de su bolsillo e inmediatamente presionando el botón del centro cambiando las vestimentas de todos por el uniforme del Raimon.

Endou recibió el dorsal 1, Fei recibió el dorsal 11, Kazuki el dorsal 17, Beta el dorsal 10 y finalmente Tsubaki recibió el dorsal 4.

-Fei, toma tú debes tener esto.- dijo Kazuki mientras le entregaba el brazalete de capitán al peli-verde.

-Kazuki por ahora tú serás el capitán del Raimon.- contesto Fei mientras rechazaba el brazalete.

Así los dos equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones, inmediatamente los jóvenes desconocidos procedieron a quitarse la capucha dejando a Fei totalmente sorprendido pues sus rivales resultaron ser los viejos miembros del Raimon vestidos con un uniforme negro con detalles en los hombros de color rojo y short rojo con los costados de color negro la banda de capitán era también de color rojo.

Formación Raimon:

Portero: Endou Mamoru (1), Mediocampistas: Fei Lune (11), Kazuki Midarezaki (C) (17), Delanteros: Beta (10) y Tsubaki Kotomine (4).

Formación Scarlet Genesis:

Portero: Nishizono Shinsuke (20), Defensas: Kirino Ranmaru (3), Kariya Masaki (15), Mediocampistas: Takuto Shindou (C) (9), Delanteros: Tsurugi Kyosuke (10).

Así el desafío comenzó con el saque del Raimon.

Kazuki comenzó con el balón en sus pies mandando rápidamente un pase hacia Fei, este recibió el balón de manera perfecta con el muslo y continúo su carrera hacia la portería que defendían a quienes consideraba amigos.

-Esto va a ser demasiado fácil.- aseguro Kirino mientras se lanzaba en una barrida recuperando el balón con facilidad.

-¡Tsurugi!- exclamo el peli-rosa mientras pateaba el balón largo para que fuera recibido por su compañero.

-Parece que esto se acabó.- dijo Tsurugi mientras pateaba el balón hacia la portería de Endou.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos una chica de pelo purpura se interpuso en la trayectoria del tiro y se llevó el balón hacia el lado contrario.

-No dejare que nos derroten tan fácilmente.- exclamo la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad.

La chica continúo su dribleo durante unos segundos más, posteriormente un poco más atrás de la media cancha mando un pase hacia Fei quien de inmediato la mando hacia Kazuki por la banda izquierda.

-No te dejare pasar.- dijo Kariya mientras se ponía en frente de Kazuki.

**-¡LIGHTING SLASH!- **exclamo Kazuki e inmediatamente tomo más velocidad mandado al suelo al defensor.

-¡Fei tuya!- grito el peli-azul mientras pateaba el balón hacia el centro.

Fei recibió el pase y se dispuso a tirar pero fue bloqueado por Shindou así que sin más por hacer dio un taconazo mandando el balón a los pies de Beta.

-Bien déjenmelo a mí yo los destruiré.- dijo Beta agresivamente.

Beta se hizo algo de espacio con buenos dribles y tiro a la portería del pequeño portero.

Pero su tiro fue fácilmente detenido por arquero sin apenas esforzarse.

-Kirino va.- hablo el portero mientras le lanzaba el balón al defensor.

El joven defensor recibió el pase pero en su camino se plantó Kazuki.

**-¡MELODY WAVE!- **susurro el peli-rosa pateando el balón dotando de un aura con lo que logro driblar al peli-azul fácilmente. Kirino continúo su carrera y de pronto comenzó una serie de pases que dejaron a Shindou solo frente a Endou.

-Esta vez nadie interferirá, espero que estés listo.- hablo el joven Shindou.

**-¡MIXI-TRANS NOBUNAGA! ****¡SETSUNA BOOST!- **exclamo el capitán del Scarlet Genesis

Endou respiro onda y se colocó en la mejor posición posible para tratar de parar el tiro.

**-¡GOD CATCH G3!- **grito el arquero a todo pulmón invocando a un humanoide dorado detrás del que estiro ambos brazos para detener el tiro, por poco Endou no logro detener el tiro pero para su suerte el balón pego en el travesaño y fue recuperado por Fei.

-Kazuki, es tuyo.- exclamo el joven peli-verde mandando el balón de nuevo al frente.

-Esta vez lo hare.- susurro el mediocampista mientras recibía el balón.

**-¡AERIAL BREAK!- **dijo Kazuki con energía mientras saltaba y pateaba el balón de una forma parecida a una chilena cubriéndolo con un aura roja en el proceso.

Tsubaki vio que el balón se aproximaba hacia su posición y se preparó para encadenar su tiro.

**-KAGUTSUCHI- **susurro la chica del cabello purpura cerrando sus ojos del mismo color un momento y volviéndolos a abrir revelando que habían cambiado de color a rojo y azul al mismo tiempo combinando el aura roja del balón con una llama negra y volviendo a patear para reforzarlo en su ruta a la portería rechazando a Kariya y Kirino en el camino.

El balón iba tan rápido que Shinsuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el balón termino en el fondo de las redes.

-Bien hecho Kazuki, Tsubaki hemos ganado.- exclamaron todos los miembros del equipo incluida Aoi y fueron hacia los chicos.

-Por ahora nos han derrotado pero no crean que será lo último que verán de nosotros- dijo Shindou en tono amenazante tras lo cual desapareció inmediatamente junto con el resto del equipo.

-Bien hecho chicos por ahora podemos estar calmados.- dijo Endou tranquilamente.

-Gran trabajo Kazuki, Tsubaki sus dos tiros combinados fueron imparables.- continuo Fei emocionado.

-Gracias Tsubaki, por ayudarnos a derrotar a estos chicos.- dijo Kazuki ofreciéndole la mano a la chica.

-No fue nada.- respondió la peli-purpura evadiendo la mirada de todos.

Tras esto los chicos volvieron donde Wandaba que ya tenía lista la caravana para retirarse.

-Bueno Tsubaki, note que eres muy buena para el fútbol.- comento Endou en dirección a la chica.

-Gracias.- dijo Tsubaki de manera dudosa.

-Así que te quiero pedir que protejas el fútbol junto con nosotros.- dijo Endou energéticamente.

-Bueno yo…-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo dije que lo subiría desde el lunes pero por varias razones no pude hacerlo pero en fin ahora el sábado espero poder subir el cuarto. ZettaInverse espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu OC xDD.

Para los que esperan capítulo de mí otro fic el viernes lo subo sin falta ya está listo solo lo subo pero los quise tener en suspenso un tiempo :D no me odien xDD.

Bueno aun me faltan OC's así que dejen su ficha que no muerdo.

Eso es todo hasta la próxima.


End file.
